Stronger: The Abyss' Fury
by cookielover1441peace
Summary: We learn about great heroes and their feats. We study the art of swordfighting and we learn about the gods. If there is a mission, we are likely to stay out of it. We are trained with battle skills but we barely use them. But when the world is in danger what will we do. We have to come to the rescue. We are Opal's School for Demigod Girls.
1. Prolouge

**I am back! Yeah! You guys missed me right? Well I'm going to be doing a little week long thing. I will update a story or add a new story every day this week. Yep! It's Fanfiction week! This is the perfect way to come back from a long rest. I will also hopefully be opening my beta account to the public. Just so you know the stories will probably be all Percy Jackson fanfictions in honor of my friend who just started the series even after telling me she would never read it. Now she's obsessed with the series. Yep, Percy Jackson is magical. It's like that book you can't put down from Harry Potter. **

The door creaked open and in waltzed famous billionaire, Anne Opal. She looked around at the room that was presented in front of her. Anne looked at the queen sized bed. She quickly strutted over to it. Anne peered at the label. Then she looked back at the butler. She glared at him for a while but, he showed no emotion. Then Anne raised one eyebrow. "Not bad," she told the butler. "A kingsdown, one of the best brands yet but, it doesn't compare to my Vividus at home." A Vividus was the most expensive matress in the world. Anne swiftly walked over to the couch. In front of her was a Fabio Leather Cinema Sofa. Anne inspected it closely, letting her light blue eyes scan the the sofa. Anne was hardly impressed, she had a diamond encrusted sofa at home. "Affordable," Anne stated blankly. It was a beautiful couch but Anne knew it was just too much. Next was the TV. Anne looked at the Beovision television. If anyone else saw this they would be amazed at all it's technical features. But Anne owned a TV made of rose gold. "I see you decided to go all out to fit my needs." The butler just stood there, as if he were frozen. Anne gave him a stern glare before talking again. "This hotel room just won't do. I'm sorry but I can't take up your offer." and with a flip of her black hair Anne started to walk out. She was almost out the door when an arm blocked her. The butler had finally moved. "But you haven't even seen the bathroom yet," he said quietly. Anne turned around and started heading to the bathroom. "Fine," She stated with a hair flip. "If I must. But I must inform you, I have already made my decis…" As soon as Anne got through the door a cage wall dropped in front of her. The butler strutted up so he was in front of the caged billionaire. Anne reached under her dress for the hip pocket she always kept her dagger in, just for emergencies. The butler saw this move and just smirked. "There's no use bringing you dagger into this," He stated. "The walls are Celestial Bronze." Anne glared at him, "Who are you?" The butler smiled and right before Anne's eyes his suit turned into wings his hair turned out to be a blank, bald head. Anne growled a very unladylike growl as she brought out her celestial bronze dagger she had been concealing. She jabbed the weapon through the bars but the butler simply stepped back. Anne jabbed empty air. The butler smirked at her miss. "My army will take over the world and you will only be able to watch with Fury, Anne Opal daughter of Hermes."

**Sunday, Check!**


	2. Chapter 1

As soon as Allison Mason entered she heard laughing and groaning. This could only mean one thing. This was family game night. Allison silently groaned. She quietly began tiptoeing around the couches careful to stay out of her family's sight. Today they were playing clue and of course her mom was Mrs. White with Jacob as Mr. Green. Missy, Allison's little sister was Miss Scarlet while the twins were Colonel Mustard and Professor Plum. Allison cringed at the thought of having to be Mrs. Peacock, again. That thought just made her move faster quieter. Allison had almost gotten to her room when… "Oh Allison! You're home!" Allison snapped her fingers and put on her fakest, sweetest face. "Oh hello mother!" Allison said between her teeth. Allison's mom looked almost exactly like Allison, she had the same dark hair, but shorter, and the same brown eyes. "Come play with us," said Allison's mom. Allison looked at her family, playing board games. Missy was complaining that Isaac, who was playing Colonel Mustard, had cheated by working with Newton, who was playing Professor Plum. Allison did not want to even think about being part of family game night. Before she could think through her plan, Allison bolted for her bedroom door. She closed and locked it, wiping a small drop of sweat from her face. Allison jumped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her mom had painted her ceiling a mixture of yellow, orange and red. It was soothing for some reason. Allison laid there for a while trying to go to sleep. She tried to think of good things, Her birthday which was coming up, her favorite candy bar, Milky Way, but all those good thoughts turned back to one thing. Dad. Her only real family was her mom. Her mom had married Jacob after Allison's real dad died. Allison closed her eyes and let a small tear drift slowly down her cheek. All Allison knew about her mom and real dad was that her mom was obsessed with the sun. She was an astronomer and she wanted to learn as much was possible about the sun. She met her dad, who was also obsessed with the sun. Allison's life seemed to revolve around two things. The mystery that is her dad and the sun. Allison's mom still loved the sun, but whenever Allison tried to bring up the sun her mom stopped her with short, unexplained sentences. That just made Allison more curious. Allison sat up and walked over to the window. She rested her elbows on the windowsill looking at the sundial that was placed right outside her window. That sundial was Allison's whole life in one object. It was a gift that Allison's dad had apparently given to her mom. Behind the sundial was the fence. It was an old, wooden fence but it was beautiful. The fence had a picture of a chariot, a firey golden chariot, that her mom had painted after her dad died. Allison smiled. That was the kind of ride she would like. Allison thought about her dad and her mom and soon her eyelids were heavy. She rushed back to her bed and laid down thinking about how lucky she was to have escaped family game night.

"Allison Rose Mason you open this door right now!" Allison's eyes flew open and she sat up. Someone was banging on the door. Allison sighed and unlocked the door. In entered her mom. "I can't believe you ran into your room like that!" She grumbled. She was obviously very mad. Allison tried to think of explamations. I had homework? No way she already made a big deal about going to Carol's house and finishing her homework. I was tired? Nope she ran in at 4:00pm. I ran in to get something and fell asleep? Too tacky. "I'm waiting!" her mom said impatiently. Allison rolled her eyes. "I didn't want to do family game night," She said, truthfully. Her mom gave her a glare before handing her an envelope. "This came in the mail," she said. Allison greedily took the letter and her mom left.

Allison Rose Mason, You have been accepted to Opal's School for Demigod Girls. Before being fully accepted you must pass three tests. Good Bye and Good Luck.

Allison tossed the paper on her bed. Then she looked at her mom. "What did it say?" Asked her mom curiously. "It just said I was accepted to this school," shrugged Allison. "Nothing much." "May I see the letter?" asked her mom. Allison snatched the letter off her bed and handed it to her mom. Her mom stared at the for a few seconds. "Three challenges," she muttered. Allison rolled her eyes. Though she would rather go to a different school Allison didn't care for passing challenges. Challenges usually meant school stuff which, with dyslexia, Allison honestly didn't care for. But suddenly the window shattered, glass pieces flew everywhere, incasing the floor. Allison flattened herself against the wall and covered her face. When she was sure glass pieces weren't flying around anymore she uncovered her face. Standing in front of her was a woman. She had snakes for hair and instead of legs she had a snake tail. Allison immediately wished she had kept her arm over her eyes. The woman was a monster. "I am Stheno!" Bellowed the Snoman, or the Wake, Or whatever that thing was thing was called. Then suddenly Allison thought of the letter. The first challenge. Never mind, thought Allison. I'll take the school stuff. Allison heard banging on the door. "What's going on?" she heard her mother scream. "Allison!" Allison couldn't say anything. She was shocked to the bone. Stheno advanced slowly, opening her mouth so Allison could get a clear view of her fangs. Allison wanted to do something really heroic, she just couldn't think of what. Land a kick? No way. Allison tried taking karate but she dropped out after the second day when Devon Draper landed a good, solid kick right on her butt. Punch? As if! Allison tried to punch Alaina Oaks but Alaina didn't feel anything. That left one thing to do. Allison screamed as loud as she could. Then she quickly went around the snake lady, running as fast as her skinny legs could carry her. Allison jumped out of the broken window, getting a small cut on her shoulder, and ran over the sundial. The Snake Lady was faster than she appeared and she also made it out the window. Allison ran around to the door that led to her living room. When she got there, Allison turned around. There was no Snake Lady. Allison looked around, maybe she was hiding in the bushes? But Allison quickly ruled that idea out, there was no way a white and red snake lady could hide in her green bushes. Allison started walking back towards the broken window, determined to find where the snake Lady was. She stopped when she came to the sundial. There, covering the sundial was a pile of dust.

"Are you okay?" "Why is there glass all over the place?" "What happened?" As soon as Allison's family got outside she was flooded with questions. Allison held up her hand. "One at a time!" She yelled, quickly silencing her worried relatives. "First, yes I am okay," started Allison. "Second, a crazy snake woman broke my window and attacked me and third see previous," she said, nailing all three major questions at the same time. "Oh Sweetie!" said Allison's mom, embracing her daughter. But then she saw Allison's scratch on her shoulder. "You are not okay!" She told her daughter pulling away from the hug. "You're bleeding!" Allison looked down at the scratch. She saw how big it was, and how painful it looked. Suddenly the injury started to hurt ten times worse. "We need to get you to a doctor," said her mother and they rushed inside and into the car to drive to the doctors. Slowly Allison drifted into a sleep.

Allison's dream was about a different language. There were three words right in front of her, Λαμία δεύτερη πρόκληση. At first Allison just stared at the words until, halfway through the dream, the transformed into english, perfectly readable and understandable. In front of Allison were the words, Second Challenge Lamia.

When Allison woke up, she was in a bed, in a doctor's office. Sitting in front of her was a nurse. The nurse had a pretty face with light brown hair. Allison sat up and looked around. Her mother was nowhere to be seen. "You okay?" asked the nurse. Allison nodded and got off the bed. She took in her surroundings. The office was small but it was neat. The tools were all in the right place and the bags were color coded. "When will I see the doctor?" she asked. "I am the doctor," answered the nurse. Allison continued to look around. Then she spotted the desk. On the desk were pictures of a family, a dad and a mom and two sons. Allison looked at the mom and realized she had blonde hair. Why would this nurse keep pictures of different families in her office? Then she thought about her dream. Second Challenge Lamia, Second Challenge Lamia, Lamia, Lamia. Then it clicked. "Lamia!" Allison said, her eyes widening. The nurse smiled. "Nice to see you too," she said with an evil glint in her eyes. Allison made a break for the door. "Locked, from the outside," Lamia grinned showing Allison her gleaming white fangs. Allison was drenched with sweat now. Sure she had beaten the Snake Lady but that was pure luck, or at least she thought it was. Lamia advanced slowly, which just made Allison more scared and more doubtful of her chances. Then suddenly the door behind her burst open. "What is going on in here?" asked Allison's mom, obviously confused. Allison took the chance and ran out of the room. When her mom saw Lamia Allison was sure she would follow her. The doctors looked at her curiously as they saw her running down the halls. Then they saw Lamia and started to run too. This crowd was just what Allison needed. She got lost in the panicked crowd and her and her mom just made it to the door. They ran outside and hopped in the car. "Quickly!" screamed Allison. She had spotted Lamia rushing out of the hospital. She spotted them in the car, and if looks could kill Allison and her mom would be dead by then. Lamia moved swiftly but Allison and her mom had a car. The monster didn't stand a chance. Allison's mom had a fierce look in her eyes as she drove right over Lamia. The last thing she saw was the two girls face as she was run over. Allison and her mom parked and looked out at the place where they had run over Lamia. They expected to see a squished body but instead they found a pile of dust. "Curious, very curious," said Allison's mom. They got back into the car and headed home.

Allison knew there would be a third challenge but she expected a monster, not a rescue. But sure enough, the next morning Allison found a note on her door that said that she had a day to save her mom. Then it gave her a place, Coral Reef High. Allison always knew high school was an evil place but this had gone too far. At least this time Allison could suit up before she went into action. Allison grabbed her backpack. In it she put in the sundial, a sharp cooking knife (only for emergencies!) and the sundial her dad gave to her. It had beat the gorgon so it just might beat whatever monster she would fight. Allison pretended she was one of those superheroes but she just couldn't. Allison biked over to her high school. Coral Reef High was as big and grand as ever. Allison, looking determined, walked in. As soon as she walked in she heard voices. "We've been waiting for you Allison Rose Mason," The thin air seemed to screech. Then out of nowhere appeared six monsters. They were women, but with wings and a bird's bottom half. Allison pulled out her sundial. She ran up to one of the harpies and hit it in the head with the unlikely weapon and right before her eyes the Boman turned into dust. Allison's eyes widened to be as big as her sundial. She grinned. This was going to be easier than she thought. Allison whacked the harpies and, one by one, the transformed, from Wird, to dust. Soon they were all gone and Allison continued. She looked around the school, hoping to see a sign of her mom but the kidnappers were smart. They didn't leave a trace. Suddenly Allison heard a scream. Turning around she headed towards the sound. Soon she came to an English classroom. Figures, Allison thought. My least favorite subject is where they keep my mom prisoner. Allison's mom was gagged and tied up which made Allison mad, madder than she already was. "Mom!" Allison screamed in delight. But her mom didn't look so happy to see her. She had her eyebrows raised as if she was trying to tell Allison something. "Hello Allison." Allison turned to see who had spoken. Behind her was a giant bird woman. "Goodbye," screeched the monster.

* * *

**And there is Tuesday's update! Hope you like! Before you finish reading let me tell you something. I have made a new story! It's more like a magazine that tells you all about my progress on fanfiction. So check out Cookie Lover Weekly!**


End file.
